Well and Truly
by passionfruitandsugar
Summary: When an annoyed Draco is forced to spend the evening with Hermione whilst their parents go out for dinner, things get unexpectedly heated. *Smut*


**Smut.**

 **Lots of smut.**

 **Characters belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Draco was annoyed.

In fact he was beyond annoyed, he was angry.

Who did his mother think she was to cancel his plans with Blaise and make him keep Granger company? It wasn't as if they had anything in common other than the fact he had made her life completely miserable before the war, now they hardly interacted. Actually, no-one really interacted with him anymore – probably due to his previous death-eater status.

Now he was stuck babysitting stupid Granger whilst his parents tried to make amends with hers for what had happened during the war by taking them out for dinner. Not that they particularly wanted to but it was part of the terms of their freedom that they make things right with everyone they had wronged.

"Draco!" his mother yelled "Come and say hello to Mr and Mrs Granger."

"Urgh… fine. Coming mother," grumbled Draco in return making his way out of his room and slowly dragging himself down the stairs.

As he got to the bottom, he saw that his parents already had their keys in hand and were ushering the Grangers out of the door and to an awaiting car that was to take them to one of the fanciest restaurants in the area.

"What took you so long?" his mother asked, "Anyways, we were just leaving, I told Hermione to wait for you in the second sitting room," and with that she slammed the door in his face.

Resigning himself to his fate of spending the evening with Granger, Draco made his way to the where she supposedly was.

Turning the corner into the sitting room, he briefly scanned the area, eventually finding her with her head in a book that had evidently been taken from the bookshelf lining one of the walls.

"Still a bookworm I see, Granger." he sneered before sitting down on the coach opposite to hers.

"Still a dick I see, Malfoy." Her quick retort came.

She got up, put the book back and got straight to the point, "Listen, _I_ don't want to be here as much as _you_ don't want me to be here but unfortunately my parents wouldn't take no for an answer so we're going to have to make it work somehow."

He nodded, "Agreed, my parents threatened me with no allowance for the year if I don't make this work and talk to you."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and laughed but before she had a chance to comment on his potential punishment, Draco interrupted in an effort to make conversation, "So, what were you reading?"

Her eyes lit up, "Something on potions – Harry's recently got me really interested in the topic, I've read loads on it, like what properties different ingredients have, how they were discovered, potions made in the past that have gone wrong," she gushed with a smile as she talked about her newfound passion.

"Jeez Granger, your enthusiasm for learning sickens me," he snickered but seeing her face fall, he carried on, "But since you're so enthralled by it, why don't you come up to my room, I have an entire bookcase dedicated to the subject."

Hermione quickly leapt up off the coach and rushed to the door with a beaming smile and an eager thank you causing the sides of Draco's mouth to twitch with amusement.

They walked to his room in silence, Hermione in front with an excited bounce to her step and Draco behind her only now noticing that she had definitely blossomed over the past couple of years from the defined curves of her body that were extenuated by the form fitting dress she was wearing – a welcome change from the shapeless robes that he'd only seen her in.

Reaching his room, Draco opened the door and pointed out a bookcase to Hermione, "Have fun."

He moved to the opposite side of the room to sit on his bed, grabbing a book on the way to read himself.

He read for a couple of minutes before looking up to see what Hermione was doing. She had made the cabinet next to the bookcase a seat and was swiftly making her way through the book in her hands, leaning her back against the wall.

His eyes wandered over her body; amazed at how well she'd filled out, how he'd not noticed before was a mystery. He made his way up to her face where her eyebrows were furrowed in deep concentration and her teeth digging into her plump lips.

His feelings of anger towards his mother dissipated as Draco saw that the results of her actions were really quite rewarding.

Not wanting to make it obvious he was checking her out, Draco quickly went back to reading.

Hermione's eyes darted to Draco; she had admitted to herself that she found him attractive years ago, what with his tall muscular build and his piercing gaze, anyone would be infatuated with him – until they actually got to know him that was.

His completely infuriating personality had managed to douse any romantic feelings she might have had for him but still there was something about him that made her heart pound and her panties dampen.

Seeing him start to move, Hermione hurriedly averted her gaze back to her book, willing her body to stop reacting to him.

A couple minutes passed, sensing Draco was watching her, Hermione looked up expecting some comment about something she'd done but instead was given a smirk. Confused she opened her mouth to say something when he got up from his bed and sauntered his way over to her, fixing his gaze on her.

Hermione didn't know what was going on but the way he was looking at her was causing her breathing to get harder and her mind to go a little cloudy.

Draco was now about a metre from Hermione, "Granger, if I'd known you'd gotten this hot I'd have invited you to my room ages ago."

Hermione steadied her breathing and replied, "What makes you think I would have accepted your invitation?" She struggled to mask her disbelief at what he had said and was implying.

"Come now Granger," Draco smirked, now only a couple of steps from her, "I know you want me, I can see right through you."

"Fuck you Malfoy," Hermione fumed, how dare he have the audacity to assume things about her - even if there was some truth in them.

Draco gave her a smouldering stare, "That's exactly what I intend on you doing," with that he stepped closer, only stopping when he was stood between her legs with his against the cabinet.

Hermione's breath hitched in her throat. Draco's scent overpowered her, his close proximity making any logical thought in her mind turn to complete mush.

Her eyes flickered between his lips and his eyes, debating whether or not to make a move, knowing deep down that she should be slapping him away not wanting him to continue.

His slow movements and intense gaze were making her panties more than a little bit damp.

Draco ran a hand through his hair, his gaze going up to her eyes and down to her lips which she was biting unintentionally, causing a familiar stirring in his nether regions. Noticing she was doing the same he placed a hand on the side of her face, pulling her bottom lip from under her teeth with his thumb.

She closed her eyes as he turned his head, his hands grabbing her waist harshly pulling her closer to him, and crashed his lips on hers.

Hermione's hands went to his hair, pulling it as he sucked on her bottom lip and slipped his tongue inside as she unwillingly gave up the battle for dominance, not quite believing what was happening and how amazing his kisses felt.

Draco tangled one hand through Hermione's wild curls whilst the other slid up the side of her body to rest on the curve of her breast, gently stroking her sensitive nipple to full hardness through her dress causing her to whimper into his mouth.

He let out a strangled groan as he felt Hermione grind her heated core against his hardness.

Draco's mouth moved to the side of her neck, trailing steamy kisses from behind her ear to the top of her collar bone, Hermione rolled her head at the feel of him, his movements leading to delectable flushes of pleasure running all throughout her body.

She pulled Draco up by his collar to meet her lips in an intense kiss as she untucked his shirt and moved her hands underneath to run them down the front of his body, stopping just short of the waistband of his boxers.

As Draco increased the roughness of his kisses, Hermione worked on unbuckling his belt and then slipped a hand into his pants to palm his rock hard shaft and swirl her thumb around the tip.

She stopped just long enough to release Draco's straining cock from the confines of his pants and underwear.

She wrapped one of her tiny hands around his engorged cock and started to pump up and down, earning her a deep groan from Draco.

Draco unzipped Hermione's dress, struggling due to her still working his shaft, revealing her red lacy bra which he quickly unfastened to expose her plump breasts.

He sucked her left nipple with his mouth and rolled the other in between his index finger and thumb. Hermione arched her back into his touches, moaning at his ministrations, " _Fuck_ … Malfoy…"

Carrying on kneading one full breast with one hand, Draco's other hand travelled down Hermione's body until it got to the matching lacy red fabric of her thong.

Pulling down the material until it was out of the way, he uncovered her wet core.

Draco gathered some lubrication from around her pussy then swirled his thumb around Hermione's clit tantalisingly slowly, producing a string of delicious moans.

With Hermione still working her hands around his cock, he felt his release coming, "Shit Granger," as he spoke, Draco slipped one then two long fingers into Hermione's pussy, revelling in how tight and warm it was, "I need you to stop or I'll cum before I've even had a chance to pound your tight, wet pussy."

Hermione released Draco's cock from her hand, whimpering as she felt Draco speed up his fingers.

She attempted to unbutton his shirt but got stuck on the first button as she felt the coil of pleasure in her stomach grow.

She tried again and successfully managed to get a couple of buttons undone before giving up and pausing Draco's movements to pull the shirt over his head, a need to touch his chiselled body overcoming her.

Draco quickly got back to what he was doing, curving his fingers in her pussy, feeling her shudder and groan under his touches.

"Oh my god, _fuck_ Draco… right there, please…" Hearing his first name come out of Hermione's mouth, Draco sped up, placing his thumb back on her clit, he rubbed it roughly as she let out a moan of desire.

"I'm nearly there, don't stop," Hermione had her eyes screwed shut tightly and was breathing hard as she focused on the feeling deep within her pussy, not quite able to believe that the person making her feel so good was Malfoy.

Draco could hardly move his fingers in and out of her due to her walls clamping down on them as her orgasm fast approached, his mind going crazy at the thought of what it would feel like when it was his cock fucking her senseless instead of his fingers.

He nibbled on Hermione's earlobe, with one hand flicking a nipple and whispered into her ear, "Come for me Granger, come all over my fingers."

Hearing Draco's command was the last straw, Hermione let go and screamed out in pleasure as her pussy clenched around his fingers causing him to still.

Removing his fingers, Draco licked them clean, closing his eyes as he took in the musky taste.

As she came down from her high Hermione's hands ghosted his cock, her thumb rubbing the tip, "Granger, stop teasing," Draco groaned thought gritted teeth.

She continued, slowly circling her clit with his tip, then slid it up and down the length of her slit, lubricating it in the process. She threw her head back at the feel of his throbbing shaft in her hand and oh-so-nearly inside her, "I need you inside me now."

Ignoring her desire, Draco wrapped her legs around his waist and once he was sure she was secure, he lifted her off the cabinet and walked with her to his king-sized bed whilst she placed hot open-mouthed kisses along his neck.

He laid her down on the bed and hovered above her, effectively trapping her flush against him with his pulsing cock resting on top of her stomach.

Leaning down, he roughly kissed her whilst she rubbed her clit trying to get some friction since Draco wasn't giving her any.

"Please Draco, _please_ ," Hermione let go of her pride and begged him in between kisses.

"What do you want Hermione?" Draco pecked at her earlobe and ground his erection into her stomach.

She squirmed breathlessly under his touch and opened her legs even wider enticing him, her pussy was glistening, dripping wet from her recent orgasm, "Please Draco…"

"Tell me," Draco ordered, rubbing her sensitive clit frustratingly slowly, giving her no relief.

He watched her bite her swollen lip for a second in hesitation but with her body begging for a release, Hermione leaned into his ear and answered him, "I want you to fuck my tight pussy with your thick cock until I come all over it," she trailed her fingers down his body, "Fuck me Malfoy, make me scream."

Not being able to stand her teasing anymore, Draco slammed into her pussy, stopping for a moment to register how downright incredible she felt, "Hermione, _fuck_ , you feel so good around me."

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as he resumed fucking her, his steady powerful thrusts stretching her and adding to the ball of pleasure she felt building.

"Don't stop Draco, shit, just like that, don't fucking stop… _arghh,_ " Hermione matched his every thrust, her hands tangled in his hair, pulling on it to move his head closer so she could bite on his lip then messily kiss him.

Draco slowed down, not wanting to come before she did.

But Hermione had different plans. Wrapping her legs around him, she rolled on top of him, deftly flipping them so she was on top.

She stilled, having never felt so full before, then started bouncing up and down on his cock, riding him steadily and moaning as the new position caused there to be a delicious friction in places the other had not allowed for.

Hermione's hand went from his hair to his chest, scratching her nails down his torso as her toes curled with the pleasure she was feeling from his skilled movements.

Draco groaned underneath her as she took control, he placed his hands around the globes of her ass and squeezed feeling the resulting clench in her pussy around his cock.

Not being able to hold on for much longer he sat up, still inside her, and sucked on her nipple causing her back to arch.

She tugged on his hair and held him in place as his tongue swirled around and his teeth gently bit her nipple, "Ohhh _fuck_ … Just like that..." she whimpered as she ground her hips into Draco's then resumed riding him.

Determined not to cum before Hermione, Draco reached down and circled her clit with his thumb, kissing and sucking up her neck till he reached her ear where he whispered, "Come for me Hermione, scream my name."

Hermione's walls fluttered as she came closer and closer to her release, and finally with a load scream reached her peak, "Draco! Fuck _ahhh_ yes, oh my god…"

Hearing his name on her lips triggered Draco to follow her release, he let go and came in her pussy.

Hermione's pulsing core milked Draco's cock as they both fell back onto the bed, with her on top of him, still in the throes of their mind-blowing orgasms.

Opening his eyes after recovering, Draco looked at Hermione as she came down from her feeling of ecstasy.

She had swollen lips, a tangled mess of wild curls, and a rosy tint to her cheeks.

She looked well and truly fucked.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **What did you think?**

 **This is my first story so I'd really appreciate if you commented any thoughts and ideas in the reviews.**


End file.
